familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Moses Warren Immigrant Ancestors
32 Principal Families of Massachusetts This list includes 32 couples whose descendants cover a vast range of American genealogy today. 12 Generations back I have a great number of ancestors that were early English Immigrants to America landing in Massachusetts Colony between 1620-1640. (1-RHall, 2-SAHall, 3-CAHall, 4-AJReid, 5-SPrentiss, 6-PWarren, 7-MWarrenII, 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-JWarren, 11-DWarren, 12-John Warren 1585, The Immigrant). A key link here is the 7th generation back, Moses Warren (1760-1851) and his wife, Priscilla Nurse (1764-1842). Almost all of their 3-Great Grandparents landed in Massachusetts upto 240 years before they were born. They are deeply connected with the Great Migration of the 1630s to General Winthrop's Watertown Colony. WIP - Children of Abraham Brown (1579-1650) and Lydia Hodges. Great, Great, Great Grandparents of Moses Warren II 32 Ancestors of Moses Warren II (1760-1851) : Warren Family Line * Warenne Family Ancestry - * Descendants of John Warren the Immigrant * WIP : Ellis Barron & Family. # John Warren, The Immigrant 1585 - ( 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-JWarren, 11-DWarren, 12-JWarren) -(1585-1667) Nayland, Suffolk, England - (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - William de Warren Family Lineage - '''John and wife sailed with Governor Winthrop in 1630. '''John and Margaret Warren are listed as passengers in the Winthrop Fleet of 1630. # Margaret Bayly (1587-1662) - ( 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-JWarren, 11-DWarren, 12-MBayly) - Gloucestershire, she immigrated with her husband in John Winthrop's fleet # Ellis Barron (1600-1676) - ( 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-JWarren, 11-MBarron, EBarron) - Waterford, Ireland (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - Ellis and Grace immigrated to New England from Ireland in about the 1630s. Ellis and his son participated in King Philip's War. # Grace Barron (1605-1650) - ( 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-JWarren, 11-MBarron, 12-GBarron) - Waterford, Ireland (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) - Family Surname is unknown. # Abraham Brown (1579-1650) - ( 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-MBrown, 11-JBrown, 12-ABrown) - Hawkedon, Suffolk, England - (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) > Researching < There are appear to be quite a few Browns originating from Hawkedon an settled early New England - including Watertown and Plymouth Colony. Abraham and Lydia Brown are listed as passengers in the Winthrop Fleet of 1630. (Incomplete - See New Info Links!) # Lydia Hodges (1586-1686) ( 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-MBrown, 11-JBrown, 12-LHodges) - Hawkedon, Suffolk, England - (Watertown, Massachusetts Colony) # William Shattuck (1621-1672) - ( 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-MBrown, 11-MShattuck, 12-WShattuck) Dorset, England - (Massachusetts Colony) > Researching - Daughter is Mary Shattuck (Not Rice Brigham) # Susanna Hayden (1621-1686) - ( 8-MWarrenI, 9-DWarren, 10-MBrown, 11-MShattuck, SHayden) - > Researching - As This Could be Incorrect < Weatherbee Family Line Note: Genealogy for Mary Wetherby (1700-1738) 2nd of Daniel Warren (1689-1727) (not Rebecca Garfield, 1st wife). ?? MWarren2, MWarren1, MWeatherbee, TWeatherbee, JWeatherbee - 12 Generations Back: (10th Great Grand Parents) Lots of dispute over the entire existence of this line, all of which is undocumented from Mary Wetherby onwards. Rice Family Line * Google Books - Descendants of Deacon Edmund Rice - Genealogical History - However he has one of the biggest chains of posterity in America. * At least three daughters of Deacon Edmund Rice (1594-1663) married the sons of Thomas King (1594-). The ancestry of Persis Rice, wife of Moses Warren 1 goes back many generations also. However the Rice link back across to England is in great dispute. # Deacon Edmund Rice (1594-1663) - Famous immigrant from England in 1639. - Herefordshire, England to Masschusetts Colony. ( 8-PRice, 9-SRice, 10-ERice, 11-JRice, 12-ERice) # Thomasine Frost (1600-1654) - Famous immigrant from England in 1639. - Herefordshire, England to Masschusetts Colony. ( 8-PRice, 9-SRice, 10-ERice, 11-JRice, 12-TFrost) # Thomas King (1594-) - # (12G) Anne Collins (1608-1642) # (12G) John Parker (1615-1684) - England - (Massachusetts Colony) # (12G) # (12G) Wise # (12G) Robinson Family Line # William Robinson (1615-1668) - ( MWarren2, PRice, DRobinson, SRobinson, WRobinson2, WRobinson1) - English Immigrant died in watermill accident in Dorchester MA. Lots of inconsistencies about marriages and descendants # Margaret Beech (1616-1664) - ( MWarren2, PRice, DRobinson, SRobinson, WRobinson2, UAdams) - English Immigrant - # Richard Cutter (1621-1693) - ( MWarren2, PRice, DRobinson, SRobinson, ECutter, RCutter) - 1637 English Immigrant to America with Family - See also Samuel Cutter 1575 List of Famous Descendants # Elizabeth Williams (1620-1662) - ( MWarren2, PRice, DRobinson, SRobinson, ECutter, EWilliams) - English Immigrant # William Manning (1614-1691) - ( MWarren2, PRice, DRobinson, SManning, SManning, WManning) - 1637 English Immigrant arrived with parents. # Dorothy Adams (1612-1692) - ( MWarren2, PRice, DRobinson, SManning, SManning, DAdams) - English Immigrant # John Wight (1627-1653) - ( MWarren2, PRice, DRobinson, SManning, AWight, JWight) - English Immigrant # Anne Goodenow (1626-1659) - ( MWarren2, PRice, DRobinson, SManning, AWight, AGoodenow) - English Immigrant Great, Great, Great Grandparents of Priscilla Nurse 32 Ancestors of Priscilla Nurse (1764-1842): Nurse Family Line * Warren Nurse Ancestry # Thomas Nurse (1560-) - Norfolk, England - ( 8-DNurse, 9-WNurse, 10-BNurse, 11-FNurse, 12-TNurse) - Thomas never left England, but his son Francis Nurse (1612-1695) did come us and married Rebecca Towne (1621-1692) who was persecuted in the Salem Witch Trials. # Disputed. Margaret Pierpoint, Alice Daulton or other. # William Towne (1599-1685) - Great Yarmouth, Suffolk - (Massachusetts Colony) - ( 8-DNurse, 9-WNurse, 10-BNurse, 11-RTowne, 12-WTowne) - Immigrant to America, Their dauther was persecuted in the Salem Witch Trials. # Joanna Blessing (1595-1682) - Great Yarmouth, Suffolk - (Massachusetts Colony) - ( 8-DNurse, 9-WNurse, 10-BNurse, 11-RTowne, 12-JBlessing) - Immigrant to America, Their dauther was persecuted in the Salem Witch Trials. # GGGP 05 - it is unclear who is the wife of Benjamin Nurse (1666-c1747) # GGGP 06 # GGGP 07 # GGGP 08 Fay Family Line # Mr Fay - (PNurse, DNurse, RFay, SFay, JFay, XFay) - Father of English Immigrant to Colonial America John Fay (1641-1690). # Mrs Fay # Thomas Brigham (1603-1653) - Spalding Moor, Yorkshire, Eng - (Cambridge, Massachusetts Colony) # Mercy Hurd (1618-1693) - England - (Marlboro, Massachusetts Colony) # William Ward (1603-1687) - Warrington, Lancashire, Eng - (Marlboro, Massachusetts Colony) # Elizabeth Whale (1613-1700) - Sudbury, Eng - (Marlboro, Massachusetts Colony) # Reverend Ralph Wheelock (1600-1683) - Dorrington, Shropshire, Eng - (Medfield, Massachusetts Colony) # Rebecca Clark (1600-1651) - Dorrington, Shropshire, Eng - (Medfield, Massachusetts Colony) Ball Family Line # Nathaniel Ball (1625-1705) - ( PNurse, SBall, NBall4, NBall3, NBall2, NBall) - Immigrant from: Bremhill, Wiltshire, Eng - (Concord, Massachusetts Colony) - The identity of this immigrant is highly confused with that of another Massachusetts / Concord Immigrant pair - Nathaniel Ball/ John Ball. Will avoid for now. # Mary Mousall (1639-1690) - ( PNurse, SBall, NBall4, NBall3, NBall2, MMousall) - (Concord, Massachusetts Colony) # Caleb Brooks (1630-1696) - ( PNurse, SBall, NBall4, NBall3, NBall2, MBrooks, CBrooks) - (Concord, Massachusetts Colony) # Hannah Atkinson (1636-1668) - (Concord, Massachusetts Colony) # William Baker (1629-1679) - ( PNurse, SBall, NBall4, NBall3, SBaker, WBaker2, WBaker1) - (Concord, Massachusetts Colony) # Mary Eddington (1633-1655)- - ( PNurse, SBall, NBall4, NBall3, SBaker, WBaker2, MEddington) - (Scituate - Concord, MASS) # Thomas Dutton (1621-1687)- ( PNurse, SBall, NBall4, NBall3, SBaker, EDutton, TDutton) - English Immigrant from Sherborne, Gloucestshier, Eng - (Billerica, Massachusetts Colony) # Susannah Palmer (1626-1684) ( PNurse, SBall, NBall4, NBall3, SBaker, EDutton, SPalmer) - (Reading, Massachusetts Colony) Wesson Family Line PNurse, MWesson, SWeston, JWeston2,' JWeston1 '- - 12 Generations Back: (10th Great Grand Parents). Family name is either Wesson or Weston. # John Weston (1631-1723) - ( PNurse, SBall, MWesson, SWeston, JWeston2, JWeston1) - English Immigrant from Buckinghamshire who at age 13 snuck aboard an emigrant ship bound for Massachusetts and settled in Reading MA where he and his bride show as the first recorded marriage (1653) in that town. # Sarah Fitch (1635-1698) - ( PNurse, SBall, MWesson, SWeston, JWeston2, SFitch) - Immigrated to America with her parents Zachary Fitch (1590-1662) in about 1638, settling at Reading MA. # Abraham Bryant - Father of Mary Bryant. # GGGP 29 - # Gershom Flagg (1641-1690) - ( PNurse, SBall, MWesson, HFlagg, GFlagg2, GFlagg1) - a militia officer who was killed in battle by indians and the son of 1637 English Immigrant Thomas Flagg (1621-1698)) # Hannah Leffingwell (1646-1724) - # GGGP 31 # GGGP 32 Famous Descendants and Cousins * Prentiss, Sophia (1828-1888) ( AWilcox, MWarrenII, MWarrenI, DWarren, JWarren, DWarren, John Warren 1585) - wife of Dr Willard Bliss (1825-1889) - a physician and they resided in Washington DC. Dr Bliss was one of the attending Presidential Physicians to Pres Garfield when he died from his assasination. He was also Surgeon General of the Army and the doctor who treated Gen Zachary Taylor for malaria. * Reid, Almira Jane (1840-1912) - ( SPrentiss, PWarren, MWarrenII, MWarrenI, DWarren, JWarren, DWarren, John Warren 1585) - Mormon Wagon Train Pioneer and Journalist in 1861 traveled from Iowas to Utah. * Warren, Daniel (1786-1862) - (Son of Moses Warren) led a large part of the Warren family to settle a new town of Warrensville in Cuyahoga County, Ohio in the early 19th century. * Warren, Moses (1760-1851) - ( MWarrenI, DWarren, JWarren, DWarren, John Warren 1585) - Revolutionary War Veteran, included in the group betrayed by Benedict Aold at West Point. Referencese * HISTORY AND GENEALOGY OF THE WARREN FAMILY by Rev. Thomas Warren, 1902 (American Family Antiquity)